Matrimonio Imprudente
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: Un pacto de amor que siempre estará persiguiendolos,incluso en el día de la boda de ella,pero sin el,el pacto de amor será el impedimento para unirse en matrimonio con el prometido de ella,tendrá ella que ir con quien hizo el pacto y hacerlo invalido..pero no contaba con algo..Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. MAL SUMMARY LEAN!,chicos le cambie el nombre,gracias Susana!


**HOLAA A TODOOS,EL NOMBRE NO ME GUSTA TANTO,PERO BUENO ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS POR REVIEWS,O ALGO,CRITICAS..**

**Amor a medias.**

Prologo.

* * *

_**Julio 2006,Japon.**_

-Te amo Yamato Ishida.-dijo una chica de no más de 16 años de edad.

-y yo a ti Mimi Tachikawa.-dijo el chico mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frenta,lo cual hizo ruborizar a la castaña.

El un chico rebelde de 17 años de edad y ella la niña apesar de lo que piense la sociedad,la mayoría pensará que solo es un capricho de alguno,pero solo ellos saben lo que es.

-¿Y bien?-lo miro con un mohin en la ceja-¿te quedarás observandome todo el día?

-YO...NO TE ESTABA OBSERVANDO!-dijo mientrás se alejaba abruptamente de el.-Mentiroso.

El la miro un par de segundos,el adoraba su actitud que tomaba cuando la sorprendia haciendo algo que ella negaba hacerlo,la tomo por la cintura haciendo de esa accion un abrazo,hubo un silencio,no era incomodo,al contrario al parecer a ambos les agradaba,mientrás miraban el maravilloso paisaje que les proporcionaba al estar en el mar mientras el anocecher se asomaba,dando una espectacular vista,dejandolos maravillados.

-Entonces...-ella lo miro con sus orbes color caramelo-no me observabas.

Lo miro truinfante era obvio que no lo observaba.

-si,alfín entiend..

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las del chico.

-no me estabas observando,me estabas deleitando,no te preocupes es normal que todas se deleiten con mi belleza.-dijo en tono arrogante.

Ella iba a protestar con un "No lo hacia" hasta que por su mente pasaron..."todas..,normal,..deleitan" en una misma oración.

-como que todas?

-ya sabes..

La soltó y dio media vuelta mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No,no sé.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Mimi,¿acaso estas celosa?

No contesto,ella no era celosa,ella siempre supo que los celos no daban nada bueno,sin embargo los estaba sintiendo, o eso suponía que sentía,al imaginarse a todas esas chicas observando a SU chico mientrás babeaban por el,eso le molestaba y mucho.

-No debes estarlo..-la interrumpio de sus pensamientos lo cual fue una sorpresa para ella-si tu eres la unica...

Ella corto la distancia entre ellos y se le lanzo tomando por desprevenido a Yamato pero no impidio que la atrapará y la alzará unos cuantos centimetros mientras se daban un beso lleno de sentimientos y emociones que ambos emitian,ella se separó mientras el rubio gruñia por el acto.

-mhhhj.

-Matt..

-¿no preferías acabar hasta que el aire se...

-Quiero casarme contigo-dijo emocionada.

-¿que?-contestó sorprendido.

Ella lo miro triste.

-No te preocupes Matt,si no quieres casarte conmigo,no tienes por que,no te sientas obligado.-dijo mientras se marchaba.

-no,Mimi estas muy equivocada,claro que me quiero casar contigo,pero es muy pronto.

-nada es demasiado pronto.

-¿estas segura que quieres casarte?

-completamente...mira,eso sería como un "Pacto" donde revelaría el amor que nos tenemos,con las condiciones,que solo seremos tu y yo,nadie más..

-no suena tan mal..-ella lo miro con ojos llenos de esperanza-..yo para ti y tu para mi con un "para siempre"

-SI,TE IMAGINAS!

-si...

-pero eso sería como una firma tuya y mía para que en el futuro estemos comprometidos.

-Bueno,me parece bien-ella dio un pequeño salto-ahora lo haremos como las personas civilizadas.

El agarro un anillo que estaba situado en su mano,se inclino y dijo.

-Mimi Tachikawa,quieres ser mi esposa,la madre de mis hijos y la persona con quien compartiré el resto de mis días?-lo dijo mientras extendía el anillo.

-Matt,pero ese anillo es muy especial para ti...yo no...

-si,lo es,pero debe estar con la persona más especial para mi,y esa eres tu Mimi.

-oh,Matt-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con sollozos-claro que quiero ser tu esposa,la madre de tus hijos y la persona con la que compartirás el resto de tus días...

El por su lado la cargo como si de una princesa se tratase.

-¿Adonde me llevas?-dijo emocionada agarrandose del cuello de su novio.

-A casarnos.

-pero no podemos,nadie quedrá casarnos.

-Eso lo averiguaremos,confia en mi.

-si...siempre confiaré en ti...juntos por siempre..

* * *

_**Noviembre 2013,New York.**_

-¡Eso no va ahi,eso va alado de la fuente de chocolate,no alado de la de chamoy ni alado de la escultura de hielo!

-Mama,tranquila,todo saldrá bien.-dije tratando de consolar a mi histerica mama.

-pero cariño,es tu boda,todo tiene que salir bien,que digo bien ,perfecto!-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y la ayudaba.

-ya,shh,tranquilizate,todo esto de la boda te esta alterando mami..

-pero es que mi unica hija se casa,que esperabas?

-si,mama,yo también lo estoy,pero debes relajarte tantito,te dije que sería mejor en una recepción,sería menos..."estresante".

-no,no y no,mi unica hija no hará su boda en una recepción,suena elegante,pero que mejor que hacer y planear tu boda en tu casa,además sería como tu.."despedida" la ultima vez...luego te irias a vivir con el,y solo vendrías de visita..-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Aveces mi mama me asustaba,mire hacia la estancia y venia entrando mi papa,yo por ende,como si aún fuera una niña fui a sus brazos los cuales me recibieron.

-Mimi,cariño!

-papito!

-y su madre...bien gracias,no?-hizo un puchero

Mi madre,era una celosa de lo peor...pero mi padre un consentidor que hacia que ese par,fuera como un par de tortolos enamorados que tenian años sin cambiarí celular empezo a sonar.

Numero desconocido...

Tome la llamada.

_-¿bueno?_

_-señorita Tachikawa?_

_-si,diga._

_-soy el encargado de la solicitud para el acta de matrimonio entre el señor Johnson y usted._

_-Oh,si lo recuerdo._

_-usted mando por la copia de su acta hasta japon,pero me temo que hay un detalle ._

_-¿que sucede?_

_-aqui dice,que estuvo casada con "Yamato Ishida" en el año 2006._

Me quede paralizada.

_-¿estoy en lo correcto?_

_-eem..yo...si_

_-por lo tanto no puede casarse con el señor Johnson,mientras siga casada con el joven Ishida,asi que me temo que no habrá boda,hasta que se solucione eso,por lo tanto usted sigue casada con Yamato Ishida._

**_Usted sigue casada con Yamato Ishida_**

**_casada con Yamato Ishida_**

**_Yamato Ishida._**

-esto no puede estar pasando...-deje caer el celular.

-¿que no puede estar pasando,sucede algo malo?-mire a mi madre que venía hacia mi junto mi padre y... Michael Johnson.

-Meems,estas bien?

TRAGAME TIERRA.

-yo...

* * *

**_Noviembre 2013,Japon._**

Los rayos del sol me calaban,incluso transpasaban mis ñ a mi estaba desarreglada,comida a mis lados,el sonido del trafico,la ropa interior femenin..¿que?

-Yama.-escuche una voz tarareando que se aproximaba a mi habitación

Vi entrar a una chica rubia con una blusa mia transparente dejando ver detalladamente su cuerpo,tenía un cuerpazo,además de ser bonita..debo acercó a mi y comenzo a besarme,diablos ¿que se supone que hago?,era debíl..ya que al minuto empece a contestarle el beso caímos a cama y el beso cada vez más y más se fue tornando lleno de deseo,hasta que...

RING RING.

Iba a matar al que me estuviera molestando.

_-m.._

_-¿Yama?_

Avente a la chica al saber de quien se trataba y me incorpore.

_-Catalina?_

_-si,amore,¿me extrañas?_

_-si,y no sabes cuanto me haces falta._

_-ow,bebe pues no te haré esperar más,hoy creo que debes recordar bebs que hoy regreso._

_-¿hoy es 20?_

_-si,tontín,creo que vivir sin mi te afecto tu reloj chronologico interno._

_-si..eso debe de ser.._

_-bueno little bear,cachondin,voy llegando ahorita nos vemos,besitos,muacks._

¿Llegando?¿A donde?¿ya era 20?

-oye,si ayer me deseaste y hoy..

-lo siento,debes irte,no se quien seas ni como llegaste,ni como terminamos creo que...ya sabes,pero tengo novia,lo lamento.

-eres un estupido.-me dio una abofetada y salio corriendo.

Era eso o que mi novia la viera asi en NUESTRO departamento.

Cerré la puerta pero cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso escuche que llamaban,debe ser la chica,se le olvido algo..

Abrí la puerta iba a decirle que se le quedo,pero en vez de esa chica con endemoniado cuerpo aparecio una chica de ojos color esmeraldas,de tez blanca,y una lisa y rubia un vestido rojo,que resaltaba su buen cuerpo,un poco delgado,pero buen cuerpo.

-Pollito!-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Catalina!

-adivina que vi en este edificio,opino que deberiamos mudarnos a uno más ..."decente".

Me extrañe con eso.

-ah si,¿porque?

-vi a una cabaretera barata!-dijo casi desmayandose.

-aqui?

-si,alguien la contrato,traía una playera y eso no es lo peor,por que no traía NADA.

-oh,que mal.

-claro que esta mal,pero en fin, a que no sabes,me contratarón para el show de PRADA ,esa revista esta super chic.

No le entendia de que estaba hablando aveces no se porque sigo con ella..¿dinero?,talvez,¿belleza?puede ser,¿sexo?,si,ella me daba las mejores horas de sexo en mi vida,aunque se que no todo en la vida es eso,pero Catalina Betancourt era la mejor top Model de Japon,era muy bonita y tenía lo suyo,pero lo peor es que ella era mi novia,a mi no me gustaba esta vida,preferia algo más..."tranquilo",pero uno lo que hace por dinero,una modelo y una noche salvaje.

* * *

Holaaa! ¿que les parecioo? es un fic,digamos que interesante,espero sus reviews,gracias!


End file.
